Mean and jealous
by MostazalsLord
Summary: Link has to put up with Midna's meanness, but there is a reason, as well as a reason for her jealousy.Also some hurt/comfort I guess.T just to be sure.  Not the fluffiest fic I wrote, but you can be sure I'll keep writing.


**A/N: before anything, I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Twilight princess, if I did, I would be making another game bringing Midna back.  
>Ladies and gentlemen, it's nice to know you want to read this fic. I'm pretty sure I'm not the first person using jealousy in his (my case) fics, nonetheless, I wanted to write a fic(one-shot) when the idea came to my mind (for those who wonder, yeh, I can be very jealous sometimes, which gave me a few ideas for this fic, but that's beside the point). May you have a nice reading.<strong>

It was an usual night in the life of the hero of Hyrule, as normal as it could be for that lad.

In that moment, Link's plan was to drop by Telma's bar so he could rest a little bit and make a couple of really quick questions. However, Ashei offered him some beer, and since Link liked beer, he didn't refuse to take a small sip, or second one, or a third one...so he lost notion of time, cheerfully chatting with other persons in the bar.

The chosen hero was having a good time, but there is no way someone could say the same of the person (or to be more accurate, the imp), staring at her drunken companion...

"_So this how he's like when he drinks beer and gets drunk_ "the little imp thought as she witnessed at her companion, a look of disgust on her face when she saw Link burping "_Ewwww! That's gross and rude! _" she thought grimacing.

"Hey Link! "A guy from the bar said, beckoning him.

"What's up? " Link inquired.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you this because my sister would kill me, but since you're gonna save us all, I think you should know "the guy stated.

"Ah, and what is it? "Link asked still under the effects of the beer.

"Well, it's just that, with you around here in the town, a lot chicks are after you "the guy said, also under the effects of the beer.

Since almost every talk in that moment was somehow related to beer, burps and/or nasty jokes, Midna was trying not to watch or hear anything, but the thing that guy was talking about called her attention.

"..."Link uttered no word, but he did smile widely as he placed his left hand on his forehead, then he winced.

Midna was wondering if the effects of alcohol were about to wear off when she saw Link wincing.

"Dude, I'm serious my sister has been stalking you since you arrived today at the afternoon" the guy said.

"Why are you telling me this? " Link asked as he began to feel very sleepy, the effects of the beer starting to fade away.

"Aren't you with that Ilia girl? "The guy inquired raising an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Ilia? Ny-ah, she's just a friend of mine" Link said in a faint tone, almost yawning..

"Oh, ehm, I believe you should get a girlfriend soon, buddy" the guy said, taking a sip from his jar "otherwise those chicks out there are gonna eat you alive sometime, my sister included" he mentioned taking another sip.

"Well I'll bear it in mind "Link mumbled, then he yawned and stretched his arms "I guess I should go get some sleep, I'm tired "he said.

"Uh, fine, watch your back out there, buddy! " exclaimed the guy as he waved at Link.

Midna stared at the guy who warned Link about the girls who were stalking him. During the whole time she had to spend bearing Link's inappropriate behavior due to the effects of the alcohol, that guy's warning actually was the only serious thing she managed to hear from the chat in the bar.

Link, went out from the bar and as soon as he did, he almost falls because of a strong fuzz caused by the beer he drank a while ago.

Midna popped out from his shadow, and then she glared at him, her arms folded across her chest, looking in a rather scolding way.

"Ehem" she cleared her throat "what was that all about? "Midna demanded raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? " Link asked slightly confused as he placed a hand on his own head, looking pretty dizzy.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you forgot I was hiding in your shadow the whole time in the bar while you drank and acted like a moron? "She suggested, expecting Link to realize his mistake.

"Uhmmh, yeah, so what's wrong with that? "The hero inquired carelessly, scratching his head.

"You said you were planning on asking just a couple of questions at Telma's bar, not to get drunk and chat the whole frigging day! "The twilight princess yelled upset "not to mention I had to put up with you bad modals while you were drunk "she added.

Link looked even more confused now, he had troubles to recall acting with bad modals just a while ago, probably the beer he drank (something that he did recall without any problem) was way too strong.

"Bad modals? I...don't remember doing anything wrong "the chosen hero babbled.

"Ugh, you know what? "She said as she placed a hand on her forehead, looking as tired as if she had been awake for days. "Never mind, I'm kinda tired and I bet you could use some sleep as well..."but she didn't utter any more words, because she realized by then her companion was lying on the floor, snoring. He probably passed out due to the alcohol, so whichever beer he drank had to be a really strong one.

Midna glared at Link, balling her little fists as she clenched her teeth in a rather angry way, not willing to give any credit to what she was watching in that moment

"_How dare you to fall asleep while I talk to you..._"she thought, anger boiling her blood. She leaned near his head "**Link! **" she yelled at his ear "wake up dog-boy! " she yelled even louder at the hero's ear, so loud anyone would be surprised nobody went there to take a look.

No use, Link was comfortably sleeping on the floor, right there next to Telma's bar not too far away from the door.

"What the hell did you drink, Link? "Midna said as she started to look around, hoping to find one of those empty boxes used to deliver supplies at Telma's bar. Eventually, the little imp found such boxes nearby. She floated towards them and pulled out an empty beer bottle from one of the boxes.

"Goron beer, will leave ya worse than punched by a Goron "the twilight princess read the bottle's etiquette aloud for herself. "Well, that explains why my companion is lying on the floor right now" Midna mumbled as she placed the bottle back in the box.

She looked back at Link, her right hand resting on one of her cheeks as she grinned.

"_Despite forgetting his good manners when he is drunk, he still looks kinda cute asleep_ "she thought dreamy.

She stared at her companion, just for a few moments, and then she recalled she was trying to wake him up so both of them could get a decent sleep and not to rest on the floor. The night was kinda cold; they needed an inn so they could spend the night in a warm and nice room, eventually, in separated beds if possible.

"_Hmmm...Yelling at his ear doesn't works_" she thought as she snapped her fingers right in front of his face, trying to wake Link up, but to no avail. "_Neither that...maybe, if I slap him_ "she thought as she slapped Link in the left cheek. No use, he was still asleep.

The little imp, who was sitting right over Link's chest with her right leg over the left one, frowned in frustration as she grabbed her chin while pondering the situation, looking at the floor. Mr. Important hero still snoring, but not so loud by then.

"I _never thought waking up the chosen hero could be this hard...uhm, I guess I still have another card under the sleeve. If I'm right, Link still likes steaks a lot, even if he's not a wolf _"the twilight princess thought as she pulled out an steak from the storage she uses to keep Link's stuff, it was in a good state and looked very tasty, so much even Midna herself felt tempted to bite it, just a little bit so she could taste it, but she didn't.

The little imp raised her arm, holding the steak.

"_Let's see if this works..._" she thought.

She waved the steak right in front of Link's noise, so he could get the smell of the meat. Eventually, not a couple of seconds passed before the blonde lying on the floor started to sniff the steak, just as Midna expected. First he sniffed briefly, but later for longer periods.

The little imp stared at her companion, amused by his behavior.

"Steak..." the hero murmured as he smiled.

"Link? " the twilight princess mumbled leaning closer to him so he could hear better.

"Steak... give it to me" the blonde said in a low voice, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, I know you want it..." the little imp said grinning "So here you got it! " she shouted raising her arm she was using to hold the steak.

"Huh? " the hero finally woke up, just to find his companion getting ready to make another one of her devilish jokes. His eyes widened when he realized Midna's intentions "Ehm, you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do, do you? " the chosen hero inquired.

"You mean this? She replied, slapping Link's face over and over with the steak.

The twilight princess was, indeed, Link's companion and eventually, she grew close to him.

Nonetheless, she was still kinda mad at Link for getting drunk and delay the quest, so instead of gently handing the steak to Link, she chose to slap him with it before.

"Auch! " The hero shouted "Midna, why did you do that? " Link asked rubbing one of his cheeks as he stood up, causing Midna to float away from him, just a little.

"That's what you get for getting drunk when you're on a quest to save the world" she said still holding the steak with her hand.

"Ah, come on! " he exclaimed stomping "How was I supposed to know the beer was gonna be so good? " Link inquired upset.

"No beer is good, they're gross, just like your modals when drunk" Midna stated.

Link placed one of his hands on his face, rubbing it, before uttering more words.

"Listen, Midna... I'm sorry, fine? " he said "Is there anything I can do to make up for what I did? " he inquired.

"Of course there is, you wanna know what? " she whispered in a gently tone.

"Please" Link replied.

Midna slapped him again with the steak as she grinned "Get us to an inn! And make it quick, it's cold over here! " she yelled.

"Ok, ok, will do, just quit slapping me with the steak! " he shouted covering his face with his arms.

"That's what I wanted to hear, now get moving! " she said as she sank in his shadow.

"_Ufff, she's quite mean sometimes, for a princess_" Link thought as he began to walk towards the nearest inn.

It wasn't long before he found it. Link stepped into the inn, talked to the receptionist, paid for the room and went upstairs (because the room was upstairs, of course).

When he got inside the room, he looked around, checking out how nice it was.

Well, it wasn't a big deal, but it was warm and comfy, it also had a bed for two...

"Fine, here we are. We should get to sleep" Link said stretching and yawning "ehh, don't worry Midna, I don't shove people off the bed" he stated when he realized there was a bed for two in the room (that room was the only one remaining).

"What do you mean by..." but she didn't end her sentence once he caught sight of the bed.

"Uhm, I promise I won't move or try anything" he said, sheepishly scratching his head.

"Pff, no way, you're sleeping on the floor" the little imp stated, her arms folded across her chest.

"What? " Link asked surprised.

"I'm not taking the risk" she said bluntly.

"B-but, the bed is big enough for both of us! " the blonde yelled gesturing at the bed.

"I don't care, you'll do what I say" she said as she floated towards the bed.

"But I can't sleep on the floor! " the chosen hero exclaimed as he walked towards the bed too, but got stopped by a one of Midna's gestures.

"Back off! " the twilight princess shouted.

"I'm not a dog you know! ? " he demanded upset by his companion whims.

"I can fix that" she said turning Link in a wolf.

"Bark! (Oh, come on! )" the beast yapped.

"Good night wolfie, you can use the carpet" Midna said carelessly as she covered herself with the blankets.

"Bark, bark! (You can't do this! )" the grey wolf barked.

"Oh, I just did" she stated "Could you please quit yapping? " she inquired tightly hugging her pillow.

"Woof! (Come on Midna! )" the sacred beast yapped.

"No" the stubborn imp stated.

"..." Link pronounced no more sounds.

"Night" the twilight princess said.

"_Well, fine, let's leave Your highness alone_" Link thought, but he was kinda hungry...

"Bark! (I want my steak! )" the grey wolf demanded.

As soon as he did, a steak slammed his face, keeping him from yapping any further for a moment.

He walked away from the bed, sat on a carpet nearby the door of the room and started to eat the steak.

Eventually, he finished it in seconds, and within the next ten minutes he fell asleep, so did Midna.

None of them was aware of the bunch of girls in the next room, sticking to the wall of the room so they could hear something.

They were kinda confused, likely because they didn't expect the chosen hero to bring someone else with him. Anyways, they went to get some sleep as well, they needed it if they wanted to try something with the hero tomorrow.

When the sun rose at the next day, the little imp opened her eyes and rubbed them with her tiny hands, then she stretched and yawned.

"Nice sleep" she said as she looked around, trying to find her companion.

Eventually, she found him still sleeping right over the carpet. And to think such a fur ball was mean to save the world. The little imp grinned when she thought about it. Yes, he was the one...the hero of Hyrule, and maybe, something more than a friend for Midna.

She floated towards the wolf and gently caressed his fur. She was not mad at him anymore, maybe because she thought she already punished him enough.

The grey wolf slowly opened his eyes, and soon caught sight of the little imp staring at him.

"Did you have a good sleep wolfie? " she asked.

"Woof! (as good as I could, since I slept over a carpet) " he replied.

Midna turned him back into human, so they could get out from the inn without draw attention.

They did, indeed. But a bunch of girls got in the way of Link and Midna when they tried to get out from castle town.

"Hey, handsome! " one of them shouted "don't you wanna hang out with us? " another one asked.

Link looked at them "Sorry gals, I gotta go"he said politely.

However, one of the girls grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Come on! It will be funny! " the gal yelled.

Midna, who was looking at the scene, couldn't stand to see another chick trying to get that near to Link. What was that feeling she had? She was scared, but why? She didn't want anyone to take Link away from her, just thinking about that frightened her...perhaps she was...jealous? . Whatever the feeling was, she felt the urge to act, she had to do something before that bunch of girls managed to do something more. Thus, against any precaution she used to take, she popped out from Link's shadow, revealing herself and therefore, freaking out the bunch of girls.

"Ah! It's a very ugly monster! "one of the chicks shouted.

The twilight princess was initially going to gently ask them to leave her companion alone, but the recent comment one of the chicks said just pissed her off.

"Get lost bitch! I'm not a very ugly monster! " Midna yelled very upset.

That was enough to cause the bunch of gals to flee from Midna and Link.

"Let's get the heck out of here, before we get into more troubles" Link suggested as he grabbed Midna by her wrist.

They(well, to be more accurate, just Link, since Midna was floating) ran away from the town. As soon as they got far away from there, Link asked the little imp for her behavior.

"Midna what the hell were you thinking about? " Link asked "You know you can't pop out from my shadow just like that when we're in the town" Link said staring at the little imp.

"You can't hang out with anyone other than _me_, understood? " the little imp said making use of all the authority she could master in her voice.

"But I told them I had to go! " Link yelled.

"That didn't keep one of them from grabbing your arm, did it? "the twilight princess asked.

"I can handle that myself! " the blonde shouted "besides, what's going on? first you are mean to me, then you try to keep me away from people...what's wrong with you? " he demanded.

"I'm not putting up with anyone else trying to get near you, because you're _mine, mine, mine_! " she shrieked loudly, not being able to hide what she felt anymore.

Link's eyes widened when he heard that, not giving any credit to his ears. He didn't knew she felt something for him.

"I-I...d-didn't" the hero began to stutter but cut off when Midna hugged him tightly.

"Listen stupid dog-boy, I know I was mean to you, I know I could never look normal like those girls, I know we're too different...but" she said sobbing "nobody has ever been so kind, so polite with me, so...concerned about me"she said still sobbing.

"Midna, I..." but the blonde couldn't end his sentence.

"I just..." she stuttered "I just want you to be with me" she said rubbing her head against his chest "Don't wanna lose you to another girl..."

Link smiled, and soon he gently grabbed her chin so he could see her red eyes.

"You wont" he stated bluntly.

"Y-you promise?" she asked.

"Yes" he said, giving her a kiss.

She had no more doubts anymore, Link would stay with her, not with another girl. Near him, she felt no threat, no danger, no foe could hurt her. Nothing bad could happen to her...nothing.

**There, see LinkxMidna fans? I told you I was gonna write some more fics about that little imp and the chosen hero. So, what you say? The review button is right there(anonymous reviews enabled by the way).**

**Have**** a nice** **day****.**


End file.
